As Heaven Is Wide
by LadySummoner
Summary: This is only the prelude, Story takes place during Braska's calm and after , Young summoner goes before the fayth to ask for a chance to change certain things


__

Each day that I had woken up knowing what I knew ,grew more unpleasant than the last. I couldn't envision what tomorrow would be like for me. It indisputable that this would be the last day that I would wake up with out him beside me one way or the other. I had decided that if the Fayths would not help me or refused to help me, then I would end my anguish the only way I knew how…through death. 

I swallowed hard, my hands, hell my whole body shook as I walked through the entryway and stood before the Fayths . I had never done anything so bold as I about to "I, Lady Summoner Ayslyn, have come to stand before you, and ask that you grant my request, it may be consider a selfish one, of that I do not care. You may ask of me of any sacrifice."

__

" What is your request?" 

" There was once a man that I loved, and he loved me though he never said it, love was there." 

__

" Yes" 

" He was sullied, by greed, by lust, and by power. The more power he gained the more he used it for evil." 

__

" Yes that is true " 

" But it wasn't always so " 

__

"Wasn't it?" 

" NO! He had a heart once, he felt love once, he even embraced it…if only once. But that love gave him power."

__

"Love is the source of all power."

"But, love does not corrupt, it simply loves"

__

" He chose to be corrupted by it, to not open his eyes to it "

" What if I had made him open his eyes to it "? 

__

" It is to late, what's done has been done " 

" Why is that so,"

__

"What has been done is done"

" No that's not so, you could send me back to then, back to the beginning of it all, not Spria just me. I could try to make him see what he is doing is wrong. To save all he hurt ..all he…destroyed" 

__

"What you ask is not in our power" 

" You lie! You once had the power to give to summon the great powerful sprits of Yore. To bring a dream into this world and make him feel, to allow him to love and to be loved. All I want is a chance to do the same. To Love and be loved." 

__

" Maester Seymour, could not be saved, it is best you forget."

" Doesn't he still deserve for someone to give him the chance. A chance that he never had, the chance that was stolen from him. You say that I must it is best for me to forget, but I cannot forget. If you made me forget, my heart would still ache, my world would still feel as it is falling. All of Spria rejoices and my heart weeps. Even the Guado though they mourn their great loss. They are glad that Sin has been defeated, and the eternal clam bestowed upon us. When I try to forget, to rejoice my heartaches and tears wash over me. Please send me back ."

__

" Would you feel the pain that you felt all over again, the lost of your brother and sister, your guardians, the lost of your mother. Pain both physical and emotional all over again. 

"The only time I haven't felt that pain is when I was with him " 

" _If we could send you back to beginning, if we choose to. He will not know you, will not trust you. Allowing you to go back could change Spria's future. How can a summoner come before us and ask for something with such a great price. " _

" I will not interfere I just want to … If I stay in this Spria my heart will bend until it breaks and I will die of nothing more, nothing less than a broken heart. Please I beg you. I at my end"

__

" Truly, you forgive him for all he has done. Even the time"

" Yes, I understood that he was not well, and it was only once, the beginning of his end "

__

"Truly, you love him " 

"Yes, with all that is me." 

__

" If allowed to go back, you are not allowed to stop him; he must follow through with his actions, his destiny ensures that Spria will have the future that it has now. His actions were his destiny, though how cruel it may seem to some, to you. You can not change whatever he chooses to do, you realize this. You would feel all the pain of losing him all over again. Your sacrifice may even be greater than your request. This pain you would enter yourself into though peace is with us. "

"If it means that I will get to see him, even just for a second, For that second I would will to be my last, then yes. I truly do love him. I would standby and watch him die all over again if it means the chance for him to truly feel something other than greed, to truly know love"

__

" That is how you justify this selfish request, with love."

" Do you not think if it were not for Spria that High Summoner Lady Yuna would stand before you and ask the same for her love? A love that you gave her and then tore out of her very hands. I would trade her places if it meant that she could have him back. Had I been the one to defeat " Sin" I would know that the people needed me. I would not come before you with such a inconsiderate request. I want you to know I was willing to give my life for all of Spria just as she was. Neither of us should be considered selfish for wanting back what we lost. The difference is I have no one else to prevent me from coming forth to ask this of you. I don't believe it is equitable for anyone, even you to call a summoner selfish."

__

"You are bold Ayslyn, But what if you can not make him see, what if his heart has lost all ability to love, what if that is the truth in what corrupted him. " 

" Then I will die with the knowledge that I did try, Please."

__

" We have your word that you will not interfere. Not try to change his destiny, the furture of Spria "

"Yes, I will give you my word as a summoner, which bounds me to the honor of my mother and unknown father "

__

"Let it be so, close your eyes Lady Summoner Ayslyn , remember that your sacrifice in time maybe greater than your request."


End file.
